The Slenderman?
by striderkind
Summary: Bad Touch Trio. Alfred tells the BTT to play "Real Life Slender." Horror ensues. Fail summary is fail. Second chapter will be about the Axis.


"Ugh, why are we doing this? The only reason that I agreed to do this is because of mon petit Matthew~"

"Hey! It'll be fun! Think positive, Francis!"

"There you go, Toni! This will be fun, but not nearly as fun as me! Kesesesesese~"

"Fusososo! That was dirrrtttyyy~"

"Ohonhonhon~ It _was_ dirty."

The group of three stood in front of the dark forest, staring up at the trees. Alfie had convinced Matthew to tell the Bad Touch Trio to go into a certain forest on a certain night and play "Real Life Slenderman." It was Antonio who really got them hooked on the idea; him being the most enthusiastic to do stupid things, and eventually Gilbert caught on. Francis hadn't been too big on the idea, but Mattie had told him that it was fun, so he went, only to tag along and see what it would be like.

There they were, lookin' at the trees, waitin' for the instructions Alfred would send to Francis. A faint dinging noise signified the text message sent, containing the rules. Francis pulled his phone out of his pocket as Antonio and Gilbert leaned over to read the message:

go 2 the forest, dudes! theres nothin interesting bout that part of the mission.

find the freaking pages all up in there. theyll b kinda hard 2 miss & theres 8 of them ("Fusososo! All up in there~" "Shut up, Antonio!")

ya there may or may not b a creepy ass tall dude stalking u and so ya. have fun :D

"Well this sounds fun! Let's go!" Toni linked arms with Gil and Francis, taking out and turning on his flashlight and pulling them along into the pitch black woods.

"Wait, what was that part about there being a 'creepy ass tell dude stalking' us?" Francis, granted, sounded concerned.

"Kesesese! I'm sure he was saying that to scare the awesome me! It's not gonna work! My awesomeness is here to protect you mortals!" Gilbert gloated.

"Heeeyyy! We're nations too, dumbass!" Antonio smacked Gil over the head and ran ahead as Gilbert chased him screaming, "GET BACK HERE YOU UNAWESOME PEDO!"

"I'm not a pedophile!" Toni called back over his shoulder, laughing.

"HEY! GUYS GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE HAVING FUN WITHOUT ME!" Francy chased them, laughing at their united stupidity. They all giggled and slowed, singing their favorite song.

"You and me, baby, we ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."

-TIMESKIP TO AVOID READING ABOUT THEIR WEIRD DAILY HABITS—

"Oh guys, look! A page!" Toni ran over to a huge red pillar-thingy, peering at the note. Gilbert and Francis joined him.

**"No no no no no no no no no no no no,"** they read it together.

"Fusososo! That's what Romano says when-" "SHUT UP TONI!" Francis and Gilbert yelled at Antonio as he laughed his ass off.

"Well, that's pretty creepy. Take it!" Francis pushed Gil forward.

Gilbert giggled (like a schoolgirl) and picked it off the pillar. Immediately, a drum beat started. They froze and looked around horridly, trying to figure out where this noise was coming from.

"Wow. What the hell is that?!" Gilbert grabbed Francis's shoulders and shook him.

"I have no fucking idea!"

"RUN!" Tony overreacted and sprinted off down the worn down path.

"WAIT FOR THE AWESOME ME!" Gilbert sprinted after him, leaving Francis in the dust.

"NO! WAIT! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH A LIGHT!" Francis ran after them both.

They eventually slowed, gasping for air and looking around frantically.

"Guys! I see another note! Are we supposed to get them all?" Francis wandered over to a red truck and read the note.

**"Can't run." **

"OH GOD!" Toni screamed and hid behind Francis.

"Shut up! That unawesome stalker guy could be around here!" Says the most awesome Gil, who was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Just take it down, take it down, take it down!" Antonio whimpered as Frannie timidly reached out his hand and pulled down the note.

The music escalated; the drum beats getting louder and faster. They all screamed in unison, standing with their backs pressed on the truck, waiting to calm down a little.

"Okay, okay, let's calm down guys. From here on out, we're walking, unless we have to run. Got it?" Francis, being the most mature, scolded the two others.

"O-okay! The most awesome me is never scared!"

"Si, Frannie." Antonio was the first to back away from the truck, holding out his arms. Gil and Francis grabbed his hands and they continued walking down the path, Prussia holding the flashlight this time.

After about five minutes of wandering around, the trio got the distinct feeling someone was watching them from behind.

"Guys, is it just the awesome me that feels like someone is watching us unawesomely?" Prussia asked worriedly, looking back and forth at Frannie and Toni. They both nodded in reply.

"S-should we turn around?" Spain questioned timidly. Again, Francis and Gilbert nodded.

"On the count of three, we look around. One… two... three…"

They turned slowly, at first seeing nothing. But then they took the time to look more carefully, only to notice a white being wearing a tuxedo about ten meters away…

"OH SHIT!" They screamed simultaneously, whipping around again and sprinting down the path, away from that…THING. They all screeched as they ran, not stopping for breath until they reached a clearing containing a bathroom of sorts.

"H-holy… shit… what… what the fuck… was that?!" Prussia was the first to utter anything. "I have n-no fucking idea! IT H-HAD NO FACE!" Spain choked out, collapsing on the ground out of exhaustion.

Francis stood there, shaken, leaning against the wall of the bathroom staring back into the woods. "Guys, should we bother getting the rest of the notes? This is awful so far, and that THING might be back!" Francis inquired. He pulled out his phone when he got no response from the others, texting Alfred the updates.

"Mon dieu! What the hell is that _thing_?! And you know what I'm talking about. It's coming after us, I think!"

"ya that thing is slenderman he might kill u just sayin. get the rest of the notes cause hell track u down and kill u if u dont. bai~ 3 from the hero."

Frannie put down his phone, stunned. "Guys, we have to get the notes. Apparently that thing is called Slenderman, and if we don't collect every last page, he'll come track us down and kill us!"

Antonio and Gilbert looked at him, scared and shocked looks in their faces. "Well then let's start looking! He could be here any second!"

"INTO THE UNAWESOME BATHROOM."

"Fusososo~ That's where-"

"Not the time, Toni." Francis put his hand over Antonio's mouth before he could finish his sex joke.

Gilbert led them into the bathroom holding the only flashlight in hand. The trio stuck close together, peering around the corners of the maze-like bathroom before walking down the nest isle.

They entered large room containing only a chair with a note on the top. This time, it was Antonio's turn to take the note. He crept forward slowly while Gilbert and Francis guarded the entrance of the room.

**"Don't look or it takes you."**

He gulped and took the note. Yet again, the music escalated, the drum beats getting louder, and this time, an unearthly alien noise began to play. The stiffened as they heard a whooshing noise.

The three of them peeked out the door to see a black arm sticking out from behind one of the walls...

Gilbert screamed and ran over to the other side of the bathroom, exiting towards some strange oil tanks. Francis followed the one with the only flashlight, Gil, and caught up to him between two of the large tanks.

"There's a note! Quickly, grab it before he gets here!" Gilbert ran to the tank and ripped the note off.

**"Leave me alone."**

"RUN LIKE FUCK!" The two ran into the woods, away from the bathroom. When they felt as if they were safe, near a strange brick cross, they realized something.

"Wait… Gil? Where's Toni?" They both spent a whole ten seconds staring at each other, letting the fact that the left Antonio behind sink in.

"OMG FRANNIE! HE COULD BE DEAD! DID HE LEAVE THE BATHROOM?!" Gilbert yelled hysterically at Francis.

"SHHHH! I don't know if he left the bathroom! I wasn't paying attention! I just wanted to get the fuck out of there!"

They were both really concerned, gripping each other's hands and feeling jumpy at every movement.

"We have to go find him! He's not as awesome as the most awesome me, but he's still my best friend!" Francis sighed, taking a quick glance around to see if Slenderman was anywhere around. He wasn't, so he again focused on Gil. "This is gonna sound stupid, but we need to split up in order to find him!"

Gilbert looked at the ground, thinking, and finally agreed. "Okay. We'll meet back here in an hour or so?" Francis nodded, letting go of Gil's hands and turning away.

Gilbert called after him, "Are you sure you don't need the awesome flashlight?"

Francis gulped and nodded, walking faster as he was reminded what horror was in this forest.

-Gilbert's POV—

Gil sighed, turning to the wall, holding up the only flashlight. Oh god. A note was right there! He guessed he didn't notice it in the panic of losing Toni. May as well get it. Gilbert walked over to the note, squinting to read it.

**"Follows."** He yanked the note off the red-cross-wall-thing and ran. Ran like hell down the path, away from the bathroom.

When he finally felt like he was safe (in the shelter of a boulder cluster) he stopped to catch his breath, his back pressed to one of the giant rocks. In the corner of his eye, he swore he saw something white.

Gilbert turned his head to see Slenderman, standing less than five meters away. He was wearing a black suit with a black tie, black pants, and he had no face. No. Fucking. Face.

When Gil finally realized what he was seeing, he screamed and ran. Ran for his life, anything to get away from that _thing_. Just as he was passing the last boulder, he spotted a note on the surface.

**It was simply a picture of Slenderman surrounded by trees.**

As he sprinted, he reached out his hand and ripped it off the tree. The music, again, got louder. Gilbert screamed even louder and ran as fast as he could, away from the boulders, towards a fence. When he reached it, he turned around; backing up until his back was touching the chain link. He would wait, and if he saw him again, he would run away as fast as he could.

-France's POV, back when they split up—

France walked down the path, terrified as he had no light. He frequently glanced around; ahead of him, on either sides of him, even behind him. Thank god there wasn't a sign of Slendy. Even at the thought of him, Francis shivered and sped up his pace, now running towards the bathroom. He decided he would check there for Antonio first.

As he exited the forest and just had the bathroom in view, he heard the music get louder…What?! Did Gil get a note?!

"Okay, okay, calm down Frannie!" He whispered to himself.

The self-encouragement didn't work, so he sprinted towards the bathroom. Now he had to wander around in that horrible maze again, but this time in the pitch black darkness.

Then it hit him… He had his phone, which has a flashlight installment! He pulled it out and activated the flashlight, not bothering to look around and just running into the bathroom.

He twisted through the maze, trying to find the room Toni was in. Eventually, he found it, peering around the door to see Antonio, rocking back in forth in the corner holding his head, completely covered in his own blood.

"Toni!" Francis ran into the room and knelt down next to Antonio, grabbing his hands.

"Are you okay?!"

Toni looked up at him, eyes wide and crazy, his mouth in an insane grin. "Holaaaaa!"

Francis was shocked. "What happened to you?!"

"Fusososo~ You may want to turn arroouuunndd."

Frannie's eyes widened, and he turned around slowly. The Slenderman was in the doorway. Francis screamed, as there was no chance of escape. Toni giggled as both their visions flickered with static as he neared them, getting closer and closer.

Francis screamed deafeningly and fell to the ground, instantly dead as one of Slenderman's tentacles touched his shoulder. Antonio laughed even harder as Slenderman turned away, for some odd reason not attacking him. There was a flash of light, and Slenderman was still, but Francis stood back up and walked towards the door, exiting the bathroom. Toni passed out as he was enveloped in darkness again.

-Gil's POV—

Gilbert had caught his breath, deciding it was time to find the next page. Back to the path he jogged, not wanting to be a full-on target for Slender. He ran towards a group of stone pillar things, spotting a note in the midst of the boulders.

**"Always watches, no eyes."**

Gil yanked it off the pillar, turning around and sprinting away as the music got more eerie. He swore he saw Slenderman in every tree, rock, even shadow. Then the worst happened. His flashlight flickered and burned out.

He screamed, throwing the flashlight down and running faster towards the fence. He heard a scream in the distance… It sounded like Francis! And to make things worse, now he was surrounded by pitch blackness with Slenderman wandering around.

Gilbert whipped around when he heard a twig snap, to see Francis standing with his back turned less than two meters away. His vision flickered, but Gil ignored it.

"Frannie!" He ran over and hugged Francis, and when he made no response, Gilbert let go and backed away a little.

"Francis?" He tapped Francy's shoulder.

Francis turned around, and Gil screamed. That. Wasn't. Francis. Blood dripped from the empty eye sockets and from the black gaping mouth. His hair, once blonde, was now a deep red color, and his skin was peeling off at some parts on his face, revealing his pink flesh. Gilbert didn't take any time to think, only to run away.

He could hear that not-Frannie's heavy footsteps coming up behind him, so he sprinted faster, out of breath within a few minutes. He ran past the bathroom and he could swear he heard Spain's scream, but he ignored it, terrified for his own life.

He started seeing white figures standing near the trees and rocks, wrapped in bloody skins of animals, and even humans. Gil ran faster, trying to rid his vision of the terrible illusions. He took a quick glance behind him when he passed the red-brick cross (again) to see the not-Frannie.

He was running like a puppet on a single string, his arms flopping at his sides and a wide grin plastered on his face. Gilbert ran faster, just making out a tunnel in the distance. As he neared it, the worst hallucination of all appeared.

A little baby sitting on the grass.

But the problem was the baby wasn't human. It had scales, peeling skin revealing pink flesh, red demon eyes, a forked yellow tongue that was shown with every exhale, and it had its legs cut off and was bleeding heavily. It was sitting in front of the eighth note. The last note.

Gilbert took a deep breath and ran towards the inhumane baby, kicking it away and grabbing the last note.

**"Behind you." **

God. Gil turned to see the non-Francis literally in his face, three centimeters away. Gilbert screamed as the eyes poured more blood and he giggled. Gil sprinted back out of the tunnel, back towards the shiloh where he got the first note. He didn't dare look behind him.

He neared the fence, slamming all his weight on the entrance to the forest, desperate to escape. He heard Frannie getting closer and closer… Then the bolt broke and he burst free of the hell-forest, sprinting away towards the car. The moment he opened the door, he slammed his foot on the gas and drove like hell, leaving non-Frannie, Antonio, and Slenderman behind him.

-XoXo-

Gil woke up with a jolt, tangled in his bed sheets and soaked in a pool of his on sweat.

Thank the awesome god.

It was just a dream~


End file.
